


人在家中坐，王妃天上来

by WUMINGJIUBIAN



Category: teen and up audiences-freedom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUMINGJIUBIAN/pseuds/WUMINGJIUBIAN





	人在家中坐，王妃天上来

人在家中坐，王妃天上来

@嘉 的点梗，就是写着写着可能有点跑了😂

小皇帝初登大宝，九王爷杨九郎助力最多，于是就在举国同庆的那天，小皇帝拉过他九王叔的手，语重心长道：“九叔，现下四海升平，九叔也该找个知心的人打理打理王府了。这几位都是侄儿精心为你挑选的门当户对的大小姐，江南才女，还有一些极其美艳的舞姬。你挑挑看？”

杨九郎明白他侄子的小九九，无奈他未遇良人，实在不想娶亲。后来，他只记得自己随手拽过一个男子来，说道：“陛下，臣不娶她们，你看看她们，都没这位小公子好看！”

第二天，九王爷刚醒就听见屋外叫叫喳喳，好不吵闹，一个媒婆紧接着嚷道：“恭喜王爷，贺喜王爷！”

杨九郎昨晚喝的太多，此刻头痛欲裂，不耐烦道：“你怎么进来的？本王的王府岂是你随意可以进出？”

那媒婆狡黠一笑，道：“当然是圣旨啦～皇上已经将张尚书家的小公子许配给您，您开心么？哈哈哈哈哈……”那笑声，绕梁三日而不绝。

杨九郎勃然大怒，转身便去找小皇帝理论。

小皇帝看着他怒发冲冠的九皇叔，于大殿上一摊手，道：“那也没办法，我以为是皇叔喜欢的，现在圣旨已经下了，皇叔难不成是让侄儿刚登基就失信于天下么？杀那媒婆一人容易，但若要堵天下百姓的悠悠众口又谈何容易？”

大殿之下，杨九郎被气的发抖却也说不出什么，没想到他这侄子竟是个无赖。

金殿之中，待杨九郎走后，张云雷自龙椅后面钻出。只见小皇帝俏皮的冲他眨眨眼，表示搞定。

张云雷一面作揖一面道：“谢过陛下。”

小皇帝连忙上前扶住，道：“咱俩是发小，说什么谢不谢的，你喜欢我九王叔日久。让朕忧心的是如今他不怎么愿意，只怕你嫁过去有的受了。”

“云雷五岁那年遇险，全靠九王爷从箭下救出，云雷只想报恩，不敢有怨言。”

小皇帝叹了口气，道：“那好吧，但若哪日实在支撑不住了，可一定要告诉我。朕，护你还是很容易的。”

三日后便是黄道吉日，小皇帝恐迟则生变，夜长梦多，便大操大办这场婚事，只想闹得天下皆知。

宴席上，杨九郎没好气的去武官那一席喝酒，小皇帝便不住的叹气。身边的太监问道：“陛下何故叹气？”

“哎，九王叔也没个一儿半女，这以后…终究是朕考虑不周了。”

那大太监又道：“陛下可记得您小时候，老奴给您讲的一个故事？”

“什么？”

“就是我们的祖先涂山氏其实是名男子，是他吃了圣果才孕育出了男人和女人，搞……”

“搞搞搞，搞你奶奶个熊！这种话骗骗朕穿开裆裤的时候也就算了，我都多大了啊？王公公？你要是能长胡子，那胡子怕是全都白了，还这么老不正经的，真是。”

当夜，杨九郎并未喝的太多，他始终是九王爷，他要时刻保持清醒。待他徐徐走入洞房，床上坐着的人心若擂鼓，就连呼吸也开始凝滞。

杨九郎手起纱落，一张上过妆的俊秀脸蛋便闯入杨九郎目光之中，看了良久，他却不无讽刺的说道：“哼，白瞎了这张原本可以迷住万千女子的脸蛋。”说到这里杨九郎似乎是想到了什么，是什么呢？到底是什么？可他却没办法继续思考下去了，屋里的香炉内燃的竟是强烈的催情香。

红烛被夏日的晚风吹灭，被浪翻滚，娇喘连连，一直到天边翻出鱼肚白，杨九郎这药性才算解了。他看着被褥上的血迹，又看着张云雷身上被自己搞出的青红色，恨不得跳进东海里去。

从那以后杨九郎便再也没来过张云雷这屋子，直到一天晌午，杨九郎命人抬着一口棺材，又命人压着张尚书回到王爷府。

杨九郎冲进屋子，一把揪住张云雷一双细腕，道：“好一个尚书家的公子，这个就是尚书家独子的牌位，门口便是他的棺材和尸身。至于张尚书这个父亲，你认得他，他却认得你么？说！你混进王府究竟意欲何为！”

不等张云雷解释，他继续恼怒的自说自话道：“那日我便奇怪，若是张尚书家中真的有这样一位俊秀的公子，恐怕早就在京城内传开了吧，缘为何竟没人知道？”

张云雷手腕被他捏的生疼，挣扎了几下却无济于事，着急间便想道出原委，又想若是杨九郎不信他，横竖还有小皇帝那边。

只是张云雷刚要开口，便听家仆来报：“王爷，门外有位公子，自称是当年被您从箭下救出的涂山氏一族，前来报恩。”

张云雷瞪大了眼睛，耳边一道惊雷却是杨九郎颇为惊喜的话语：“让他进来。”

进来那人竟真的和张云雷年纪相仿，就连当年被杨九郎救下是脸上被树枝划出的疤痕位置都一模一样。但只有张云雷知道，他们涂山氏，是断不会在身体上留下任何疤痕的，这一切，究竟是怎么回事？

“公子请先去偏厅小坐，待本王处理完家务事便来。”杨九郎冲那人说话的语气明显温和许多。

张云雷闻听这话不由泛起些苦涩的微笑，家务事，他……当自己是家人么？

那张老尚书是听皇命办事的，此刻也不敢过多言语，只等着面圣。但圣心难测， 实在不行自己就辞官归田，也免得为皇家办事终日的心惊胆战。

张云雷躺在王府监狱的干草堆上，摸了摸肚子道：“好孩子，别怨你爹，他现在还什么都不知道。”

涂山氏的传说竟是真的，涂山氏只有男子，没有女子。所以男子可以怀孕，同样的他们的孕期很短，只三个月便可生出一个健健康康的男孩，也只能生出男孩来。且他们一生就只能生一个孩子，这个孩子可以通过吃涂山氏的圣果来孕育，也可以找一个相爱的男子，但这样风险却大的多。若是吃了圣果诞下孩子，便会顺顺利利，若是与男子交合诞下孩子，生产时则会极其痛苦，甚至会丧命。

张云雷所谓的报恩，其实是在拿自己的命来报。

张云雷正想着，门口却突然出现个人，正是那个冒充自己身份的家伙。说来也是可笑，自己冒充了人家张小公子的身份，眼下这人又冒充了自己的身份。

监狱内，那人开口便道“喂，我知道你是谁，我也是涂山氏。族里的长老听说了你的事才让我来搭救你的，快跟我走，杨九郎已经下令不等面圣便要杀你！”

张云雷陡然一惊，他可以死，但肚子里的孩子不行：“那我们去跟王爷说实话，再告诉他我怀了他的孩子。”

“你怀了他……”牢房外那人的目光一瞬间变得贪婪阴鸷，但转瞬即逝，所以张云雷并未察觉。就听那人继续说道：“他也得信！你现在告诉他你怀孕，他定会把你当妖精给抓烧死的。”

张云雷心灰意冷，当初自己只想着报恩，却未思及人世间的关系竟如此繁复，只是简单的想对一个人好，便要被怀疑有着诸多令人不耻的目的。

就这样，张云雷最终决定随那人离开。

是夜，小皇帝做了个梦，梦到一位白发老翁告诉他，说自己是涂山氏一族的先祖，还说那些神话传说都是真的，他们涂山氏一族就是通过男子来繁衍生息的，张云雷更是为了报恩才涉足人世。

小皇帝被梦惊醒，睁开眼就听殿外又吵又闹，竟是他九王叔扭着张尚书来告状。

这一场辩论，从下了早朝一直到太阳落山，杨九郎才明白自己这是被大侄子，和一个傻乎乎的只想报恩，却又不得正途的笨蛋给骗了。

正当大殿之中异常安静之时 ，王府又有人来报，说九王妃失踪了。小皇帝大骇，心想张云雷不会是心灰意冷离家出走了吧。他从张云雷六岁被杨九郎救下那一年开始俩人便认识了，一直到现在，所以很是忧心。

杨九郎则是想到今天那名冒充张云雷身份的男子，大叫一声：“不好！”

郊外一间茅舍里，心怀不轨的人原形毕露：“听闻涂山氏的婴孩可以令人长生不老，我多年来辗转各个名山大川，就是为了找到你们。如今，却是得来全不费功夫。哈哈，你可能不知道，你与九王爷大婚当夜的合和香是我放进香炉内的。只是，不知道这长生不老的效力是等你将孩子生出来好呢？还是我现在就将你开膛破肚，将孩子取出来更好呢？”

“你敢！”杨九郎怒极，一脚将门踹开，他九王爷的眼线遍布全国，想要找他自己的王妃，自然是不遗余力。全国所有的暗卫，军队和刺客一瞬间出动，得到消息的杨九郎以最快时间赶来，刚好就见到这一幕。

他怀着愧疚走过去，横抱起瑟缩在角落里的张云雷，轻声道：“真是个笨蛋，这都是什么笨脑子想出的笨办法？今日若是本王来的晚了，万一他……”

还没等杨九郎说完，张云雷便抬起脸在他唇上吻了下去。杨九郎的呼吸一瞬间凝滞火热：“你……”

最后炮灰的结局自然很惨，但杨九郎为了他家王妃怀孕期间不见血光，还是饶了那家伙一命。

直到三个月后，小皇帝在宫中逗弄一个胖乎乎的小婴孩，一边逗还一边问王公公：“哎？九王叔两口子只把孩子扔在朕宫里，他们自己干嘛去了？”

“老奴听说是去游玩了。”

“不讲义气，出去玩也不带着朕。哎？王公公，你说这个小家伙，他将来也能生小孩儿么？”

王公公叹了口气道：“回陛下，不能了。只有涂山氏吃下圣果所诞下的孩子才能，与人结合所生的孩子就只是普通的孩子，还有他……他的肉也不能长生不老。”

“哎呀，朕知道了，知道了，烦死了，朕那天就那么一说，又不能真把他炖了………


End file.
